Looking Through A Mirror
by Surrender In Dance
Summary: What happens when Ouran's rival school decides to open their very own "hostess" club? Freaky counterparts, jealousy, competition, and hilarity ensues. *On hold*
1. Enter: Akira Ito

**(AN: Okay, the first chapter is totally rushed because I just really want to get to chapter two, which will have the boys in it. So, this chapter is pretty crappy to me XD  
****I sort of altered my original story idea a bit, making Akira Ito the main character instead of Mimi.  
****Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me.  
****All the OC's belong to me, except for Tori who belongs to duckie lover 151.)**

"Oh God, where am I?" Akira Ito frantically looked around his new school, golden eyes soaked in confusion. This place was HUGE, and it was only a high school! "I guess the rich folk need their space…?" He sighed, making another turn down a hallway….that lead to a dead end.

"Damnit!" He sighed, putting a strand of his long orange hair behind his ear. Why did his parents have to FORCE him to go to Kyoto High? Just because he was excelling at public school, didn't mean that he should be put into some private school surrounded by rich snobs who just talk about….rich people stuff.

"_Akira, it'll be a challenge for you. It'll open up new doors for you."  
_"_Listen to your mother :l"_

He really hated his parents at the moment…

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

Akira's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle voice. He spun around to be greeted with dark blue eyes staring at him. It was a girl. A very pretty, no, gorgeous girl with short black hair and round glasses, a tiny frown on her face.

"U-Uhmm….yes…do you know where room 204 is?"

"….What business do you have in room 204?"

"Honestly ma'am I don't know…I found this note on my desk…" He paused to look through his pockets and pulled out a piece of crumpled up notebook paper. "It said to go to room 204 at four."

The girl raised an eyebrow and took the note from Akira's hands. Her eyes examined it about five times over, a sigh escaping her lips. "I didn't know she was being serious…."

"…..what?"

"Come with me." She grabbed the boy's hand and led him in the other direction, up a flight of stairs, and down a long hallway. They stopped in front of a white door that had _204_ engraved in the wood. With another sigh, the raven-haired girl turned the shiny brass doorknob and opened it with ease.

The strong scent of perfume hit Akira's nostrils like a stack of bricks. His eyes were taken back by the ridiculous amount of pink that was in the room. Every single piece of furniture, even the curtains were pink or white.

..girly.

"Mimi. Explain yourself." The girl with the glasses grabbed Akira's shoulder and pushed him in front of her, making him stumble a bit.

"Hmmm…?" The girl, who he highly guessed was Mimi, sat in a chair in front of him. Her legs were crossed and a blonde eyebrow was raised. Her long blonde hair had two curls in them that hung loosely past her shoulders, while the rest of her golden locks waved down her back. Her green eyes seemed to light up when she saw Akira. "OH MY GOODNESS! YOU ACTUALLY CAME!" She clapped her hands together and smiled. "GIRLS! ASSEMBLE!"

Within a matter of seconds the sound of shuffling feet echoed across the marble floors. Four more girls had made their entrance.

"Tori Yoshida at your service!" A small girl with short brown hair and blue stepped forward and smiled.

"Hanako and Haruka Tanaka at your service!" Twin girls with long red hair and brown eyes hooked arms and winked in Akira's direction.

"….MiyuKochiatyourservice." A girl with long black hair politely bowed, her voice coming out very quiet. "…..hi…."

"AND I'M MIMI SASAKI!" The blonde struck a pose with her hand on her heart and one arm in the air. "WELCOME TO L.O.V.E.!!"

"…Uhhh…" Akira just stood there for a moment, utterly confused. This was WAY too much to take in.

All the girls held their poses, not moving a muscle.

"….I'm going to leave now…." Akira managed to take two steps for the door before being dragged back by the shoulder.

"HOLD IT!" Mimi frowned and brought her hand up to her forehead. "You're not going anywhere. You are now officially part of my club. Thus, you will be staying with us."

"…excuse me?"

"AMI!" Mimi snapped her fingers, making the girl with glasses move toward her. "Explain to Akira Ito why she has been called here."

_How did she know my name….Did she just call ME a SHE?_

"Alright." Ami interrupted Akira's thoughts, folding her arms. "You have been hand-picked by Mimi Sasaki to join L.O.V.E. What is L.O.V.E. you ask? Well, first off, it doesn't stand for anything. Second, it is a hostess club where boys can live out their personal fantasies, nothing sexual of course, purely platonic. Our goal is to raise money for Kyoto High. All funds go to our beloved school. Our second goal is to upstage Ouran High School's Host Club."

"What's Ouran High-"

"SHUSH. SHE'S GETTING TO THE IMPORTANT PART."

"….Mimi has chosen you because recently our competition, Ouran, has gained a new member to their club about a week ago by the name of Haruhi. What we know of Haruhi so far is that he is a commoner and attending Ouran on a scholarship. So Mimi's plan-"

"_BRILLIANT _PLAN!"

"….Brilliant plan, is to get a commoner like you to join our club. We promise you are in good hands and will be taken care of."

End Ami's robotic speech.

"…wait…so this is a club to serve _boys?"_

"Yes! Doesn't it sound fun?!" Mimi turned to face Akira and smiled.

"….But…_I'm_ a boy…"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Mimi was on the verge of dying from laughter. She fell to the floor, clutching her stomach and rolling around. "WHAT A LAME EXCUSE TO NOT JOIN!"

"-_-;;"

"Hm." Ami stepped over the laughing blonde and grabbed Akira's chin, examining his face. "….No, Mimi. This is definitely a boy…"

"BUWAHAHA-….r-really?" She sat up and squinted at him. "B-But…he's so…_girly looking._"

Akira huffed, he _always_ had heard that ever since he was young. Though, he couldn't deny he _did_ look pretty girly, but being mistaken for one was a giant blow to his ego. Both of the girls just stood there, looking at him, making him feel uneasy….

"Mimi! Can we move now PLEASE?!" The momentary silence was broken by one of the twins. Of course, the other girls hadn't moved out of their _assemble _positions.

"Hm? Oh yes, of course. Break assembles." Mimi stood up straight and turned to watch the four other girls FINALLY move.

"So, who is this person?" Haruka stepped forward and frowned, Hanako following right behind her.

"She's pretty!"

"I'm a BOY."

"You sure don't look like one." Miyu quietly spoke, tilting her head to the side.

"Are we keeping him?" Hanako blinked up at Mimi, an excited look on her face.

"Of course we are." Mimi folded her arms and bit her lip, obviously having many things run through her mind. "This is the only commoner at our school and we must keep up with those wretched Ouran High boys…"

"Well, what do you plan on doing about the whole _boy_ issue?"

The blonde paused, tapping her chin. All of the girl's eyes were now on Akira.

"…"

"…."

"…"

"…."

"…."

"…"

Then they all yelled in unison (minus Ami of course), "MAKEOVER~!"

"I'll get the clothes!"

"We'll get the makeup!"

"I'll get…something…"

"I'll make sure he doesn't try to escape :l"

"And I'll do his hair~"

Akira sighed.

_And so begins my first day in Hell._

**(AN: Hope you dealt with that nonsense okay XD Once I get three reviews, I'll update.)**


	2. The Great Break In!

**(AN: I now present to you chapter two! It's just as random and weird as the last one. Hope you enjoy and don't get totally lost in the nonsense XD)**

_Dear Diary,_

_Currently, hating life. Hate. Hate. Triple, double, mega super HATE. You won't believe what these people have done to me, and it's only been a week.  
First, I now have to wear a water bra. Yes, I DO have boobs now, and might I add they are very squishy and filled with H.A.T.E.  
Second, I now wear the female uniform. Skirt, stockings, button up shirt, bow, and everything.  
Third, They cut my hair into layers, topping the cake of girlyness that they have baked just for me.  
Fourth, I have to entertain men who swoon at almost ANYTHING I say. Which, I suppose makes my life easier, but it's still rather annoying, not to mention awkward.  
Fifth....I'm with the most bizarre people on the face of the Earth._

_I will, of course start off with the ring-leader, the queen of this fiasco, Mimi Sasaki, who is simply insane. Everything she says has to be at least twenty-times more dramatic than it actually is. She also has a killer temper, her fuse is seriously the size of a toothpick. Scary, very scary._

_Then there's the twins, Hanako and Haruka. Hanako is actually quite sweet, just extremely slow. Haruka is the weird one who seems a bit on the..pervy side, for lack of better words._

_There's also Ami Hara…who I actually like. She's calm and mostly keeps to herself. Not to mention she's extremely pretty, I mean, she even has this freckle above her lip that looks like a little beauty mark…_

Skipping four pages of Ami rantage.

_Anyway, where was I? ….Oh yes, Tori Yoshida, a girl who is way too small and adorable to be SEVENTEEN. YES DIARY, SEVENTEEN. It's so ODD seeing someone smaller than five feet who looks EIGHT being swooned over by TEENAGE BOYS. Luckily, she has that Miyu Kochia girl, who just…doesn't really….talk.  
Pray for me Diary, pray for me.  
-Akira _

"OH MY GOODNESS! THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA! ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!"

Hearing Mimi's voice was definitely not a good way to start the day. Akira sighed, locking his beloved diary and slipping it under his pillow. He quickly changed into his uniform, making sure he did his hair, makeup, and other annoying tasks he didn't have to do before his life was "altered."

"I wonder what Mimi is spazzing about now…"  
Akira mumbled, walking into the room where all the girls were seated in their usual positions:

Mimi in the big white chair.  
Ami next to her in the pink chair.  
The twins on the loveseat.  
Tori next to Miyu on the pink couch.  
Akira….well, he got the floor.

"Morning Akira~!" Hanako and Haruko chimed in unison.

"Morning…" The boy mumbled as a response, what Mimi had just said kept running through his head…._"OH MY GOODNESS! THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA! ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!" _

_Just say it Mimi._

_Hurry up and say it…_

"Akira! I got a brilliant idea this morning!"

Bingo.

"I already told you I refuse to take part in your cosplay ide-"

"No, no it's not that!" She paused for a moment, relaxing her eyes, and letting a sly look go across her face. "It has to do with our rivals, the Ouran Host Club."

Akira blinked, they never really_ did_ tell him about the other host club. "Wait, who exactly _are_ they and why are they our rivals…?"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO THOSE IDIOT BOYS ARE?! MY GOODNESS, YOU REALLY _ARE _A COMMONER!" The blonde bit her lip, shutting her eyes in frustration. "...Ami! _"

"Yes, Yes, I know." Ami sighed and turned her attention towards Akira. "The Ouran Host Club is an after school club basically identical to our's, except they serve women, not men….Well, I've only _seen_ them cater to woman, so for all I know they could serve both…Anyway, every member in that club is a male and attends Ouran High. Ouran High has always been a rival of Kyoto High ever since it opened and began attracting more students. From then on there has been bad blood between the Suoh and Sasaki families. Especially their fathers, who are both superintendents of their respected schools…"

"_Yuzuru Suoh, your school is sucking the funds out of my school!"  
"__That is simply because it is better!"  
"__Fiend!"  
"__Snake!"  
"You know what? NO ONE LIKES GOLF!"  
"__Damn you Kaito Sasaki!!"_

"….to make matters worse, Tamaki Suoh, son of Yuzuru Suoh, opened the club, attracting even _more _students. So, Mimi decided to do the same thing, donating all the money we make towards our school, to help with the crippling funds."

Robotic speech end.

"Another thing…!" Haruko raised her hand, pointing her index finger up, and huffed. "None of us have actually met the other host club. Mimi has just met Tamaki due to the meetings they sometimes attend with their father's. So _we_ technically don't have _bad blood_ with them. Mimi just made us do backround research on all of them."

"….You're all insane."

"No Akira, not insane…" Mimi abpruptly stood up from her chair and clenched her fist. "Just determined~!"

"…Insane."

"Hmph. No one asked for your opinion anyway~" She folded her arms and sighed. "Now where was I….? Oh yes! My brilliant plan!" A smile came across her face. "Tonight girls, we are breaking into THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM~!"

"….no."

"Isn't that illegal?!"

"Why would we even do that in the first place?!"

"…. ._."

"This is just one of your crazy schemes that will eventually blow over, isn't it?"

"No! I have actually planned this out." A look of pride swept across her expression. "It's quite simple. We strike at nine, making our way through one of the windows, then we just have to manage to take that Kyoya guy's clipboard that he's always writing on, so we can take their beloved information and foil their secret plans!"

"….Obsessed. You're officially obsessed." Haruka sighed and leaned against her sister.

"DETERMINED~!"

"Well I personally refuse to take part in such juvenile activity." Ami calmly stated, barely showing any emotion. "Nor do I feel any actual motivation to carry out this plan."

"You're never any fun Ami…" Mimi pouted, folding her arms.

"We obviously have two completely different views of fun."

"As if you even know what fun is." The blonde closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, shaking her head. "Siliy, silly Ami~ You'll have to keep watch for us though!"

"Alright…."

"….E-excuse me…..May we go over the plan again….something about….a window…?" Hanako nervously laughed, rubbing her arm.

"DamnitHanako."

***

For the rest of the day Akira couldn't take his eyes off the clock. Each hour seemed to tick by faster than normal.

_1:00pm._

_2:00pm._

_3:30pm._

_4:45pm._

_5:55pm._

_6:00pm._

_7:30pm._

_8:40pm._

_**9:00pm.**_

"GIRLS! ASSEMBLE!"

As usual, all the girls (minus Ami) appeared at the sound of Mimi's call.

"Alright ladies, we've been over what we need to do…." Mimi glanced around at each girl, and Akira, making sure to look them directly in the eye. "No matter what you do, leave no woman, or Akira, behind."

"Yes ma'am!" They all chimed in unison, managing to add a salute at the end.

"….God…" Akira sighed, it was official, he now lived a completely whacky life…and would have to get used to it.

"MOVE OUT!"

***

After what felt like walking forever, the group of…"thieves" had reached their destination. An open window was above them, no light could be seen coming from it. The wind easily blew the curtains that were placed on them, giving it an eerie presence.

"….Alright! Everyone who votes Akira to go check for the boys say I!"

"I!"

"I!"

"I!"

"….I…."

"Damnit." Not even wanting to argue, Akira began to scale up the building, using vines that grew along the walls for support. Once he reached the top, he peeked through the window, being greeted with a dark, empty room. "Well…I sure don't see anyone in here…"

"Excellent! We shall move forward!"  
By moving forward, Mimi of course meant making everyone else go up before her, and then have Miyu practically carry her to the top.

"Okay…okay…where to start…." Mimi stood in the middle of the room, eyeing it and rubbing her chin. "Hm. Just make sure to look through every drawer and remember not to tear up anything, we must go unnotic-"

_**Ari no mama de**_

_**Butsukatte **_

_**Sunao ni natte**_

_**Koi no ATAKKU!! **_

_**Ima wo kanjite Omoikkiri**_

_**Egao de ikou!!**_

"…Whoops, forgot to turn my cell phone off!"

**"YOU IDIOT!!!"**

Hanako smiled, rubbing the back of her head. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "It's a text from Ami! It says…_Be careful_….Oh! I just got another!...._Look out_….I wonder why she would say th-"

"HIDE!" Haruko grabbed her sister by the arm and dived behind a nearby couch.

Miyu scooped Tori up and dived into a closet, leaving Mimi and Akira exposed. Both of them watched the doorknob in front of them turn. It was as if it was all happening in slow motion…

"Well Mimi…it looks like you have some serious explain-" Akira looked around him…the blonde girl was suddenly gone. "….Mimi?....damnit."

"I swore I heard something!"

"You better not be messing around, I need to go home and get my beauty sleep~" The door finally opened to reveal six boys. A blonde one, one with glasses, a tiny one, a freakishly tall one, twins, and one that looked a little….off.

"….?"

"Who is that?"

"An intruder?"

"Calm down, it's just a girl."

"That doesn't mean she can't be an intruder -_-;;"

"Are you lost, my princess~?" The blonde one stepped forward and took Akira's hand, lightly kissing it.

"E-Eh?!"

_Oh Akira, you've got some explaining to do._

**(AN: Review please. Once I get four reviews I'll update.)**


	3. Like Looking Through a Mirror

**(AN: So, it has come to my attention that I have not prepared any couples for this story, even though I was planning on doing them X_x So, if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.  
The only ones I WON'T do AT ALL is Tamaki/Haruhi and Kyoya/Haruhi :l)**

"Hey buddy! Back off!" Akira quickly pulled his hand away from the blonde. It was…it was as if he was looking through a mirror…it couldn't be….it wasn't possible…IT WAS A MALE VERSION OF L.O.V.E.! "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHY?! WHYYY?!?!?!"

"….should we call an ambulance?" The blonde male blinked at the suddenly spazzing Akira. He then tilted his head, squinting at the orange-haired boy. "Ah, take a look at her uniform, she's from Kyoto High. Never mind, this kind of unruly and immature behavior is common for people who attend that foul, poor excuse for a school."

"Lookwho'stalking -_-;;" (Yeah, that was totally Haruhi :P)

"**HOW DARE YOU." **A painfully familiar voice hit Akira's ears, making him stop his mini-spaz attack. He looked up to see Mimi standing up from behind a couch, her eyes fixed on the other blonde. "Tamaki Suoh…one should not speak of another's school when that of his own is equal to rat droppings!"

"Do not speak of something you know nothing about!"

"FOOL!"

"WENCH!"

"Uh, senpai, aren't you going to ask what they're doing here in the first place…?"

"…Hm? Oh yes! Excellent idea Haruhi! Ah, my daughter is just full of wisdom, aren't you~?"

"…"

"H-Haruhi D:?"

"….."

"DON'T IGNORE DADDY HARUHI!"

"Really, what business do you have here Miss Sasaki?" The boy with glasses stepped forward, not a hint of emotion was present on his face. "It is after hours, you really should be home."

"I came here because…because…" The blonde girl bit her lip, a tiny blush appearing on her face. "One of my members was trying to raid your club room for any of your possessions! You see, I have this one, Tori, who's a bit obsessed with you guys."

"WHAT?!" Just then, the closet door flung open and tumbling out came Miyu and Tori. The smaller girl's face was bright red. "I-I do not have an obsession with them!"

"It's okay Tori, no one is mad at you." Mimi calmly stated, stepping out and brushing herself off. "It's a normal thing for all girl's to go through."

"B-B-But….!"

"Hush darling, the truth has been revealed. Discussion over."

"….T_T"

"Wow, they kinda remind me of you guys." Haruhi sighed, closing her eyes. "Which is a scary thought."

"WHA-WHAT?! HARUHI! HOW CAN YOU EVEN COMPARE US TO…TO….TO THEM?!" Tamaki clenched both of his fists together, a look of utter and over exaggerated sadness took over his face.

"….Well you and that blonde girl are both extremely obnoxious."

"….…"

Cue Tamaki going to his corner of woe.

"What's his problem?"

"Let's just say that…"

"His family doesn't get along with the _blonde girl's_ family." Hikaru and Kaoru slinked their arms around Haruhi, devilish smiles appearing on their lips.

"Hold on, hold on…" Hanako and Haruka had made their entrance, being the last ones out of their hiding spots. "Mimi, I thought you said only boys were in the Ouran Host Club…"

"….All of them _are_ boys." Mimi blinked, and let out a happy sigh. "That is, unless you're talking about Tamaki, who could easily be a woman."

"HOWDAREYOU,YOUWENCH!INSULTINGMEINMYOWNBELOVEDSCHOOL!"

"Calm down Tama-chan D:"

"No, no." Haruka stepped closer to Haruhi, grabbing her face. "This one is a girl, definitely." She smiled, leaning in closer. "Hanako, do a boob check :l"

"B-Boob…check…?"

"NO! DO NOT DO A BOOB CHECK ON MY BELOVED HARUHIII! YOU PREVERTS!" Tamaki wailed, putting a hand for his forehead, striking a dramatic pose of....sorrow.

"She's flat as a board anyway." The Hitachiin twins rolled their eyes, turning away from Haruhi.

"Thanksguys… -_-"

***

Honestly, Akira wasn't going to lie, he actually could stand the Ouran Host Club. Except for Tamaki of course, who was just as bad as Mimi, and Kyoya kind of freaked him out, but the others were…just fine. Though, he hated that they all had to stay an extra hour and a half getting questioned by Kyoya, since he didn't buy the story Mimi had given him as to why they were there. So, they eventually gave him another story that still had the "blame everything on Tori" element to it.

Surprisingly, he believed it.

The rest of the _meeting _was basically a "meet and greet". Which went well, minus the fact that Mimi and Tamaki were glaring daggers at each other the entire time, and Mimi would swoon over everything that Kyoya would say, making the situation irksome.

They left at around eleven at night, all of them exhausted.

"Mimi, why do we always blame everything on me?" Tori blinked up at Mimi, clutching onto Miyu's hand.

"Simple, it's because you're cute and small, so no one would punch you in the face for doing something really stupid!" The blonde smiled and winked at her.

"……T__T"

"…idiots."

"KEEP YOUR OPINIONS TO YOURSELF AKIRA~! :D"

"…"

**The next day**

"…."

"Let me read it~"

"….."

"Amiiiiii~!"

"……"

"LET ME REEAADD~!"

"….."

"LET ME READ IT DAMNIT!"

"Be patient Mimi." Ami pushed up her glasses, scanning over the piece of paper. A tiny smile appeared on her lips. "You're not going to like this…"

"Hmph! Hand it over!" The blonde snatched the paper from the other girl's hand. Her green eyes scanning over it about three times. "Wha…WHA….WHAT?! **WHAT?!**"

"Oh boy, something's bothering Mimi." Hanako and Haruka sighed, making their way into the main room. Akira followed closely behind him, even though he really, REALLY didn't want to.

"What is it now Mimi?"

"…we're going to the beach…"

"The beach?!"

"I love the beach!"

"…Yay…beach… ._."

"I can wear that cute bathing suit I just bou-"

"**SILENCE YOU FOOLS!"**

"D:?!"

Mimi stood up from her chair, holding onto her heart. "We happen to be going…on the same day…Ouran is going…"

"….so~?"

"I'll get to see Honey-senpai! ^_^"

Defeated, Mimi turned away from all the other girls (and Akira), sighing. Only half-listening to their excitement about the upcoming trip.

"Ami~ Why do they not understand that Ouran is the enemy~?"

"Maybe in their eyes they don't see them that way. Besides, Ouran isn't your problem, Tamaki is."

"You wouldn't know Ami! You haven't met any of them! T_T"

Ami sighed, lightly shaking her head. "Then why did you ask me?"

"….Why must you make sense?! D:" The blonde huffed, stomping away in the other direction.

"….She makes it sound like being sane is a problem…. -_-"

"Wait, so…we're going on a beach trip?" Akira blinked at the flyer in front of him. "Let me guess, it's some private beach right?"

"Correct! Some families have property near it. We'll be staying at Mimi's father's beach house there. It's small, but it'll do." Haruka grinned and wrapped her arms around Akira. "Then again, you're a commoner, so it doesn't really matter~!"

"…Of course… -_-"

"Question…" Miyu, YES MIYU TALKS, raised her hand, eyeing Akira. "How are we going to manage keeping Akira's gender a secret on a beach trip…?"

"Oh~? We've already got everything planned out~" The twins both looked at Akira in a very creepy manner. "He's going to look…"

"Adorable~"

_This definitely doesn't sound good…not good ._

**(AN: Didn't like how this one turned out for some reason T_T ANYWAY, five reviews=an update. Don't forget to tell me how you think the couples should go~)**


	4. Beach Trouble!

**Chapter 4: Beach Trouble**

**Listening To: Us by Regina Spektor**

**Mood: Tired**

**Eating: Souls**

**Needs To Work On: WRITING FOR TAMAKI D: sldjbfskjbfks! HATE.**

**Enjoy and review :) ****Four reviews will get you a new chapter.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I somehow now find myself at the beach. The very trip I've been regretting for weeks. It's hard to believe I'm already in the hot sun wearing a stupid floral pink summer dress. Hopefully I'll be able to pull this one off…_

_-Akira_

Akira sighed, slipping his diary and pen into his beach bag. He made sure to stay a safe distance away from his fellow hostess club. The twins, in matching bathing suites of course, were splashing around in the water with Tori. Miyu, who was strangely wearing a long black hoodie with shorts, watched them along the shore. Mimi….well, he had no idea where Mimi had gone off to. Nor was he going to find out.

"Akira…I see you're keeping a distance from the other's…" Ami's smooth voice rang through his ears, making him feel strangely relaxed. She sat down next to him on is beach towel and ran a hand through her black hair. "I have to say, that's a wise choice on your part."

"Y-Yeah…" Akira nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "….Do you know where Mimi went off to?" He couldn't help but ask.

"She's just being flocked by boys somewhere, as usual." She pushed up her glasses, and then blinked at the orange-haired boy. "Hm. I can't believe the twins pulled off a beach look for you…"

"It's rather embarrassing actually." He mumbled, consciously adjusting the straps on his dress.

"You should've gotten your fashion done by Miyu then." Her blue eyes went on the tall girl and her hoodie.

"….Why _did_ she dress like that?"

"....Well….Miyu has always been the different one…" With that, the raven-haired girl stood up, dusting herself off. "I'll see you around." Then, she was gone.

Akira swore in his head. She was…so close to him. They actually had some alone time, and she just gets up in leaves.

Damnit. Damnit. Damnit.

"Akira~!" The voice he had grown to loathe, yes Mimi's, called out for him. He lifted his eyes up to see the blonde girl waving at him. She was standing by a volleyball net, on the other side of it was a very unmotivated looking Miyu. "Check this out, you're about to see perfection in action." Mimi turned to Miyu (who was holding the volleyball) and crouched down. "Alright Miyu, let's do this!"

"….kay." Miyu tossed the ball in the air and hit it with her hand, causing it to whiz over the net and hit Mimi right…in the…face.

"FUWAHHH!!!!!" The blonde girl fell backwards, landing in the sand.

"Mimi! D:"

Akira had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. The image kept playing in his head over and over again.

Mimi. Volleyball. Major pwnage.

It was just too good to not enjoy.

"Ah, fair maiden, I see we share the same sense of humor." Akira's enjoyment was interrupted by a familiar sounding voice. He looked up to see, of course, Tamaki Suoh standing above him. The other boys…and Haruhi stood not too far from him. "Seeing that vile woman fall must've brought immense joy and warm feeling to your heart…"

He kept talking, but Akira just tuned him out. That guy was _super_ annoying, he _almost _equaled Mimi's power of irksome behavior. He was tempted to tell him that he was a boy just so he would .alone.

"Oi! AKIRA!" Mimi had made a full recovery (thank God?) and stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "Get away from those rejects!"

"I am becoming quite tired of your insults Miss Sasaki!"

"And I'm getting tired of…of….YOUR FACE!"

_Nice comeback Mimi. Way to be original._

Tamaki let out a dramatic gasp, "No one can get tired of my face!"

And so began their long, unnecessary argument.

"Alright. We're out of here." The Hitachiin twins sighed, managing to grab Haruhi as they left. "We're going to find something more entertaining to do~"

"I wonder why Tama-chan doesn't like that lady…" Honey tilted his head to the side and blinked.

"Family problems." Mori mumbled as a response.

"…" Kyoya :l

"Alright! Alright! I can settle this!" Mimi waved her arms around, and then picked up a stick that was lying on the ground nearby. "Boundaries." She smirked and put the stick in the sand, drawing a long line, separating her and Tamaki. "Ouran stays on the right, L.O.V.E. stays on the left."

"Sounds fine to me." Tamaki nodded to himself and then turned to Kyoya, smiling. "What do you think about it Mommy~?"

"….It'sfine."

"Uhmm…Mimi…" Hanako and Haruka appeared on either side of the blonde, smirks appearing on their faces. "It appears Akira is on the right."

Akira blinked, and then slowly stood up. He began to make his way over to the left side of the line, not seeing it as a major problem, but was stopped by Mimi pushing him back. "No."

"…Mimi, _what _are you doing?"

"You are on the right side. Thus, you stay on the right side."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Those _are_ the rules~" The female twins smiled, both of them winking in his direction.

"You've GOT to be KIDDING me!"

"The queen's rules have been stated! You must follow them! End of discussion!" Mimi then turned her back and walked in the other direction. "Enjoy your time with Ouran~!"

"Does that…mean…"

"Yes~!" Tamaki intervened Akira's sentence, wrapping an arm around him. "You'll be spending the rest of your time here with the Ouran Host Club~!"

_Great._

_

* * *

  
_

**Buwahaha. This one was short…I enjoy torturing Akira :D Don't forget to review~! **

**OR I'LL EAT YOUR DOG :l**


	5. She is Indeed a He!

**Chapter 5: She is Indeed a He!**

**Listening To: Je cours by Kyo**

**Eating: Molly Hartley's haunting :l**

**Needs To Work On: Knowing who all the damn twins are at my school. I swear, there are like 6 sets and I think they're the same person :'D**

**Enjoy and review. Five reviews will get you a new chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

"For the LAST time I am NOT wearing that!" Akira folded his arms, letting out a long sigh.

"Why?! Haruhi refuses to wear it an I know it'll look cute on you!" Tamaki held up Akira's worst nightmare….a pink frilly dress with flowers and…and other girly atrocities! "Think of it as a _favor._ I mean, it does look far better than those rags you're currently wearing." The blonde boy pointed to Akira's beach dress that the female twins had dressed him up in earlier.

"Look pal, I know you're trying to be nice, but I think I should be going." Akira crept for the door. It would be his fourth attempt this evening. He was always SO close to escaping the ridiculously huge beach house from Hell, but was always stopped by Hitachiin twins blocking the door and chanting _"Try on the dress!" _as if it was part of some creepy ritual.

Which wouldn't surprise him.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
"It's not like Mimi will even let you go to _her_ side of the beach~" Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled, grabbing Akira by the arm and flinging him forward, right into the arms of Tamaki Suoh.

"Oh my, be careful princess~" The blonde boy smiled and grabbed Akira's chin, looking him right in the eyes. "We don't want you getting hurt~"

**.Awkward.**

Akira's face turned bright red and he pushed the boy back, covering his face so no one could see how incredibly embarrassed he was.

"Uhmm…Tama-chan…" Honey blinked at Akira and then looked up at Tamaki. "You do realize that's a boy, right?"

"….Don't be silly! Akira is definitely a girl! Why would you say such an insulting thing?!"

"No senpai, that's definitely a boy." Haruhi sighed, remembering how long it took him to realize that _she_ was a girl. This didn't surprise her.

"But she…she has BOOBS!"

"They're stuffed!" The Hitachiin twins slyly smirked and let out tiny laughs.

"KYOYA!"

"….what?"

"ISN'T AKIRA A GIRL?!"

"…no." Cue Kyoya going back to typing on his laptop, not caring about anything.

"PROVE THAT YOU ARE INDEED A BOY!"

"Uhh…" Akira blinked and sighed. He slid down the straps of his dress to reveal his upper torso. "See, I just wear a water-bra to make it look like I have breasts." He sighed again and removed the bra, revealing his completely flat chest. "See? Nothing."

"How could I have not spotted this?!" Tamaki let out a dramatic shriek and scratched at his head.

"You've done it before senpai…"

"That Mimi! That vile woman! I can get her for fraud!"

"Keep in mind you're doing the same thing senpai…" Haruhi let out a long sigh, why does she even bother anymore?

"Ah, yes…that's true…" Tamaki tapped his chin. "I guess I have no other choice but to allow you to go on with your masquerade."

Akira just rolled his eyes and put his entire outfit back on. "Excuse me for a second." With that, he went down one of the hallways and into a room. He flipped on a light, and sat on the bed, pulling out his cell phone. He quickly dialed Mimi's number, crossing his fingers.

"Come on, come on…answer…"

"_Hello~?"_

"Mimi?!"

"_Yes traitor?"_

"…YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FORCED ME OVER HERE!"

"_Your yelling and complaining bores me. You have twenty seconds."_

"Please let me go over to your beach house! I don't want to be here anymore!"

"_It's getting dark out. How will you find your way?"_

"I don't know! I'll think of something!"

"_Hmm…alright. We'll turn on a light for you. Just make sure you don't get eaten by any sharks."_

"I'm WALKING there not SWIMMING."

"_Haven't you heard of beached whales? There could be beached sharks!"_

"…what…"

"_My, my, you are such a naive child. Leaving now."_

Click.

The line went dead.

"Such an idiot…" Akira sighed, standing up. He headed for the door, not really paying attention to his surroundings, and swung it open.

He was met by running right into another body. He fell forward with them, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Gah! I'm so sorry!" He looked down to see he had landed on Haruhi….right on _top_ of Haruhi.

A blush came to his face and he rolled off.

"Oh, not a problem." She smiled, standing up and brushing herself off. "Here." She held her hand out for the boy, and he quickly grabbed it, hoisting himself up. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Mimi is finally allowing me to go on _her_ side."

"Oh." Haruhi chuckled and then blinked, directing her attention to a nearby window. "It's pretty dark out…we should find you a flashlight."

"Y-Yeah…thanks…"

***

A week had gone by since their trip to the beach. Things went back to normal, except for a few _business _changes.

Kyoya and Ami managed to convince their prince and princess to, in a way, work together. Now, boys from Ouran could take part in L.O.V.E.'s services and girls from Kyoto could go over to the host club's services. It made a lot more profit, but Mimi was still a bit appauled by the idea.  
Even after this she refused to even communicate with Tamaki. However, the other members of her hostess club got along with the host club just fine….maybe a bit _too_ much?

**"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE?!"**

"It's not a date." Ami frowned, looking at herself in the mirror, trying very, very hard to restrain herself from punching Mimi in the face.

"Who's it with~?" Hanako and Haruka smiled, looking over the pink couch they both shared.

"It's not a date. Why does it even matter?"

"If it's not a date then why are you taking the time to look all pretty~?" Tori giggled and scooted closer to Miyu who just…sat there.

"Shealwayslookspretty…" Akira mumbled under his breath, leaning against one of the white walls.

"What did you say?" Ami looked up from the mirror and turned to face Akira, causing all the other girls to stare him down.

"Uhm…Uhh…" He could feels his face getting hot. "I said that…you can look pretty if you want to look pretty…?"

"…oh." She let out a sigh and ruffled her black hair, turning back to the mirror. All the others also took their eyes off of Akira.

The boy sighed in relief. Now _that _was awkward.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back by eleven, and I SWEAR….." Ami mainly directed her glare toward Mimi, who just grinned back at her.

"No worries, I'm not going to follow you~"

The black-haired girl mumbled something before grabbing her purse and exiting the room.

"…Well, I'm heading out." Akira started to go towards the door, but was immediately dragged back by Mimi.

"You can't just leave when we have SPYING TO DO~!"

_It's like she never listens._

_

* * *

**I have figured out what couples I'm going to do, but I'm not going to say who they are, because I want it to be a surprise, so don't even ask :)**_


	6. General Aki

**Chapter 6: General Aki**

**Listening To: Random people on T.V. rant about New Moon**

**Needs To Work On: Creativity**

**Inspiring Quote of the Day: "****Okie silly dilly dokie-o. I'm an idiot."**

**

* * *

**

The school halls were empty and dark. No sound of the usual bustle and hustle of teens were present. Akira found himself hiding behind a huge ficus tree, Mimi across from him behind another tree. For some unknown reason she was wearing a fake bushy mustache and making strange hand signals at him.

To top it off, the blonde had also given him a walkie-talkie, making the whole situation more annoying that it needed to be.  
Then again, he should be used to that by now, right?

"General Aki this is Captain M.S., do you read? Over."

Akira face-palmed when he heard his walkie-talkie go off. Mimi's high-pitched voice statically hitting his eardrums.

"Mimi, I am two feet away from you, there is no reason to use the stupid walkie-talkies." The boy turned his head to glare at the girl, who didn't even look at him. Instead, she sighed, closing her eyes and picking up her walkie-talkie again.

"Please respond General Aki, over."

"Mimi, I am not using the stupid walkie-talkies!"

"GENERAL AKI. I NEED YOU TO RESPOND RIGHT NOW. OVER."

Gritting his teeth, Akira grabbed his ridiculous walkie-talkie and held it up to his mouth.

"Mimi, I am just fine. May we PLEASE continue, so we can get this over with?....._OVER_."

"Of course we can! Move out! Over."

With that, Mimi dashed ahead, leaving Akira behind to wallow in his own angst.  
He really, really didn't want to follow, but....it was better than doing nothing.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, managing to trail behind her. It was surprising actually, he didn't know such a girly idiot could run like some sort of track star.

Without even the slightest warning, he saw her dive behind a corner. Akira wasn't able to stop in time, so was instead _forced_ to.

Mimi tripped him, causing him to fall face first into the Kyoto High's infamous marble floor….incredibly hard…..marble…floor….

Then he felt himself being dragged behind the same corner Mimi had situated herself in.

"Wow Akira, way to be observant." The blonde harshly whispered into his ear, peering over the corner. Her fake mustache (which he still hadn't figured out why the heck she was wearing one) tickled his ear, making him squirm.

He moved away from her, following her gaze to see none other than Kyoya and Ami sitting across from each other at a small table in the main hall. Both of them had briefcases at their sides, looking intently at each other.

It certainly didn't look like a date.

"Oh! I totally knew she was going on a date!"

**.CONTRADICTION.**

"Really Mimi? It looks more like a business meeting to me." Akira huffed.

_Ami and Kyoya together? PLEASE. That would give me a stroke._

"Silly, silly Akira. You have so much to learn." Mimi pulled Akira away from his resentful thoughts and sighed. "Notice how Ami is wearing Pink Patina lip gloss instead of her usual Violetta type? That means she's trying to catch attention. She also keeps touching her hair, which is a sign that she likes the person she's around. Oh! And she also wore Born Lewisa boots instead of her Sofft Vittoria ones. Mhmm, also another obvious sign."

Akira, of course, had no idea what Mimi just said due to the fact he doesn't speak idiot or girl.

"Uh-huh…" He dully replied, not taking his eyes off Ami.

They sat there for what seemed like hours. All they did was talk, which Mimi and Akira could only hear as mumbling, and showed each other what was on their laptops.

_Not a date. Not a date. Not a date._

Akira kept repeating those words in his head, over and over again.

"Kyoya and Ami is _not_ going to happen…." He closed his eyes for a minute, sighing. "Mimi, I think it's time we go back now…." He let his voice trail off when he looked over his shoulder and saw Mimi was .there.

"….Mimi….." His eyes darted everywhere for her. "MIMI, YOU IDIOT." He whispered angrily to himself, picking up his walkie-talkie and clicking it on. "Mimi! Where are you?!"

His response….was static.

Damn.

He attempted to adjust the knobs on it, but that just ended up making a loud screeching noise.

Double damn.

"What was that?" Ami's cool voice came out rather irritated.

"It's coming from around the corner…." Kyoya's voice calmly responded.

Soon, Akira heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Crap!" He quickly scrambled to his feet and began to run down the long hallway in front of him. He definitely didn't want them catching him.

First reason being, he didn't want Ami to think he was some type of weird stalker.

Second reason being….well, Kyoya just scared him.

He continued to blindly run down a seemingly endless hallway, until he was grabbed by the collar of his uniform and pulled sharply into a random room.

He let out a tiny yelp when he was flung to the floor. The room was pitch black.

"Ugh….what the hell…" The boy rubbed his head, his entire back was throbbing in pain.

The sound of a light bulb clicking, made him look up. Light suddenly flooded the room, revealing it was nothing more than a janitor's closet.

"My princess~" Akira could recognize that voice from anywhere. "I have come here to save you~"

_Ugh, Tamaki freakin' Suoh._

"What the heck are YOU doing here?"

"Hmm…." The blonde male tapped his chin and smiled. "Why, the same reason you're here, of course~

* * *

Random stopping point :'D  
4 reviews to get a new chapter.  
This one was rather short and rushed T_T


	7. The Invitation

**Chapter 7: The Invitation**

**Listening To: Silence**

**Needs To Work On: My swearing issues.**

**Inspiring Quote of the Day: ****"Look out behind you."

* * *

**

"Before you even begin to do some stupid long explination….stop calling me _Princess_. You know I'm a boy." Akira sighed, standing up and brushing himself off. "Hm, how did you even get in here?"

"Hush, hush…." Tamaki gently placed a single finger over Akira's lips, a smile coming across his own. "Allow me to explain…." He slowly took his finger off Akira's lips and grabbed his hands. Pulling him up.

"Thisisreallyunecessary…."

"AT EXACTLY EIGHT O' CLOCK AT NIGHT….I was startled to find that my dear Kyoya had disappeared. Now, I know what you are thinking….how could dear Kyoya just leave me without saying anything?"

"Actually, I wasn't wondering that at a-"

"WELL, I SHALL TELL YOU!" Tamaki cut Akira off, tightning his grip around his hands. Faux sorrow filled every word he spoke. "I was informed that he came here and didn't tell me because he thought I would follow him!" A gasp. "Can you believe that?!"

"….You **did** follow him."

"…."

"…."

".... D8"

"….###"

"I only did so because I was worried! To make matters even worse, he came HERE. What business does he even HAVE being HERE."

"I don't know…but whatever it is, he came to see Ami."

The blonde boy blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Your girlfriend?"

The orange-haired boy felt his face get bright red. "N-No! Idiot! She doesn't even….NO!"

"I see…" He chuckled, letting go of Akira's hands. "You know, the best thing to do if you like someone is to just tell them. Once you have your feelings known, they'll see you as a brave person for fessing up to them. If you wait too long, it may be too late."

"What part of 'No' do you not understand?"

"The 'N-o" part~"

"Bah! You're so annoying!" Akira moved forward and swung open the door, letting himself out of the cramped space.  
Being in a small space with the most annoying guy on the planet was almost as bad as being in a club with the most annoying _girl _on the planet.

"Akira!"

Speak of the Devil…

"Akira Ito! Where have you been?" Mimi stood in the middle of the long corridor. Her arms were folded across her chest, eyes set in a glare.

Akira felt his eye twitch. "Where have _I_ been? WHERE HAVE _YOU_ BEEN?! YOU JUST KINDA LEFT ME BACK THERE BY MYSELF!"

"Oh, my dear, dear boy…." She brought her hand to her forehead and let out a dramatic sigh. "You're yelling makes me not want to even hear your argument….so childish~"

"Why you…." Akira sighed. "Find your center….find your center…." He took in deep breaths and closed his eyes.

Tamaki blinked, not really knowing what to think of the situation. He saw Mimi turn her head towards him, finally acknowledging his presence, her green eye-…..wait….was that a mustache?

"MISS SASAKI! WHAT IS ON YOUR FACE?!"

Mimi's left eye twitched, and in an instant she flew herself onto the blonde boy, silencing him by putting a hand over his mouth. "Shush! I don't want you messing up my plans!"

Akira sighed, a frown appearing on his lips. His mind wondering how a person could be so stupid….

_Maybe she was dropped on her head? Freak accident? Test tube baby gone wrong?_

"What are you doing here…?" His thoughts were interrupted by what he had been fearing would happen.

Ami and Kyoya stood a few feet away from them. Both of them were holding a briefcase, and the moon's rays hit their glasses so their eyes weren't even visible.

It was quite intimidating…to say the least.

***

A few days had passed since the _stalking _incident. Ami scolded Mimi for awhile, but they slowly came around to talking again. Since it was near impossible to ignore Mimi's overpowering voice constantly ringing in your ears.

However, Ami stay tight-lipped around Akira. She only talked to him when it was absolutely necessary. It was starting to make him feel uneasy and self-conscious.

And if you're curious: **Tamaki's whereabouts are currently unknown.**

"Pssst! Akira! Heeeyyyy!"

Akira ignored Mimi's whispered calls and kept his eyes focused on his desk, still thinking about Ami.

_Had she always done that? Did she ever talk to him before? Does she treat everyone that way?_

His mind was constantly asking questions that would never be answered.

_**SLOP.**_

"…." Akira felt something wet and warm hit his ear. Very slowly, he reached his hand up and was met with a tiny spit ball that had landed perfectly on his left ear. He slowly turned around to see who the culprit was.

Haruka blinked at him, a straw in her hands. Her brown eyes went wide and she pointed at Mimi, her voice coming out in a low whisper.

"She made me do it! I swear!"

The orange-haired boy sighed, slowly turning his head towards Mimi.

The girl just smiled at him and leaned over her desk, an envelope placed delicately between her fingers. "Take this."

Akira obeyed, and took the envelope from her. It was snow white with a melted red wax seal over it. Carefully, the boy broke the seal and traced his eyes over the perfect cursive writing.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_If you are reading this you have been invited to Ouran High School Host Club's Winter Wonderland formal ball!  
Princesses and princes alike are welcome to come, the only things needed to get in is this lovely invitation, your beautiful presence, and __**A DATE.**_

_The dance shall be held in Ouran's main hall at 6:00pm on the 20__th__._

_Don't keep us waiting~_

_Sincerely,_

_The Ouran High School Host Club._

Akira looked over the letter until he heard the bell ring. He slowly stood up from his chair and headed for the door…..but was of course stopped by Mimi.

"Akira!" She slung her arm around his shoulder and smiled. "Can you believe that?! Everyone in L.O.V.E. got one!"

"Yeah, it's….interesting….." He blinked and continued. "Are you going?"

"Of course I am. Everyone is….well, except for Miyu. She's never been into these kinds of things."

"So that means….you all have dates?"

"I'm still deciding on mine, I've gotten _so_ many offers. Tori is going with Honey. Haruka is going with Kaoru…."

"Haruka's going with KAORU?"

"Yes, yes. I also found it a bit odd." She paused, tapping her finger on her chin. "Hanako is going with some guy at our school, and Ami….I don't think Ami has anyone yet…."

Akira's eyes lit up.

"S-She doesn't?"

"Nope. Not that I can recall…"

"E-Excuse me." Akira squirmed away from her grasp and began to run towards room 204.

"AKIRA! HOW RUDE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

He ignored her question and kept running, mumbling to himself.

"I _have_ to ask her…."

* * *

**Four reviews gets you a new chapter.  
I'm serious this time =w= **


End file.
